


Too Lovely to be Revered

by PSIDontKnow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSIDontKnow/pseuds/PSIDontKnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is a wonderful, pitiful thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Lovely to be Revered

Life does not start when it begins. It starts with words written on our hearts with knives.

I love you  
and  
I’ll go to the ends of the earth for you  
and  
You’re my friend  
And   
All the ‘Are you okay?’s that follow those into the night and swirl around you when you’re feeling loved and the ones that place your hands down when you’re feeling broken.  
Life is not just yours, it is a tapestry, made of words said and actions done, things to be added and ‘you’s to be repaired.   
A life is a greedy thing that swallows you whole in darkness and sadness and too bright lights that comes with too heavy words. It is what you make of it, and it is something that will crush you under it’s heel like a bug in a rundown apartment. It is what you have and it’s a greedy selfish thing.  
Life is what you find, under the laughter of your friends because you did something embarrassing and the disgust at the ham that’s been molding for three months and no one will throw out. It lifts you to the highest heights before reminding you that you are not meant to be there and knocks you on your ass again.  
Life is a wonderful, pitiful thing.


End file.
